Taisho Twins meet Host club!
by Rin Onii-chan
Summary: Kagome and Souta are put in Sesshomaru's care after something terrible happened to their mother and grandfather, with no other place to go and no other name to take, the Higurashi siblings become the Taisho twins after getting a blood bond. Will Kagome ever open up again? And what's up with that chat-room of hers? Wait there a cross dresser?
1. Chapter 1

Rinimmoto: I do not own any of the following items nor the characters in this story.

* * *

Kagome well down the well one last time, smiling sadly at her family who had gotten what they wanted, for she had wished the jewel to right the wrong that had been done while in this excistensce. Sesshomaru stared at her as she waved at them and jumped down the well. As she came back up she saw the well house and broke down and cried.

* * *

Kagome stared numbly at the two graves, Grandpa died in his sleep and her mother had a heart attack from overworking herself. Souta stood beside her sniffling. She felt Sesshomaru hugging her from behind, and the familiar nuzzle from Shippo on her neck.

* * *

Kagome held out her hand as Sesshomaru bit her wrist then his own, mixing their blood, Shippo also doing so. Her eyes turned Emerald and her hair a sleek strait silver. She became taller and more well toned, she was shredded with an eight pack. Her boobs were gone and so were her...areas, being replaced with men genitalia.

Kagome looked surprised, She watched as Sesshomaru and Shippo did the same with Souta making them look like twins. Sesshomaru looked at them both. "Since both of you're relatives have died, the Higurashi name has officially died out and Souta is too young to take it up, you're only option is to drop that name and take up mine and Shippo's. Souta, You're full name will be Souta Inu Kitsuine Taisho, And Kagome You're new name will be Kagome Maru Kitsuine Taisho."

Kagome nodded, "What school will we be going to?" Sesshomaru smirked, "Ouran."

* * *

Kagome and Souta stuck close, they both wore the boys uniform and looked exactly alike except Kagome wore a braid while Souta wore a low pony tail. Souta also adorned the golden eyes of Sesshomaru while Kagome chose to keep her kit's eyes. They both walked to room 1-3. Souta politely knocked while Kagome yawned texting Inuyasha and Koga in her chat room. "Come in." Souta and Kagome both walked in, and, unnoticed by them the girls instantly started cooing over them. "If you would introduce you're selves please. Souta smiled and waved. "Hi, my name is Souta Inu Kitsuine Taisho. And I am the younger and much nicer Fraternal twin of my brother over there. Please take care of me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Cheesy bastard." She muttered under her breath. Souta gave her a quick glare before seating himself in the very back corner. Kagome waved without looking up from her phone. "Kagome Maru Kitsuine Taisho." She said boringly. She sat by her brother in the very back and yawned again. The teacher nodded to himself. "Now since there are two new students here in the middle of the first semester, we will be having a free day for studying and interaction to get to know them better." The students cheered and immediately started chatting among themselves. Two certain twins and cross dresser came over to the Taisho twins with grins on their faces. "Hey- -If you all are fraternal twins like us then- -why don't you have the same eye color? Is Souta- -wearing color contacts?" Hikaru and Kaoru surrounded them both with grins on their faces.

"Actually its the other way around if you haven't figured it out yet." All three 'boys' blinked in surprise. Haruhi looked at Kagome, "Wait so you're telling me that you have golden eyes instead of emerald?" Kagome shrugged, "Just another reason to make us look different I guess." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in understanding while Haruhi shrugged. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Haruhi Fujioka the -" Kagome looked up at them all suddenly, "You're Haruhi Fujioka the new honor student that just moved here. And you two are Hikaru and Kaoru, the famous Hitachiin twins. You all serve at the host club, Haruhi because of her massive debt, and the Hitachiin brothers because they lost a game to the host club king, Tamaki Suoh. You all work alongside Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka."

Kagome then looked back down at his phone typing away. The twins looked on shocked, " **It looks like we have another Kyoya on our hands.** " Souta scratched the back of his head, "sorry about him, he finds it necessary to do a background check on everyone who even looks at him, he's very wary of people since he's the Taisho heir." All three of them nodded, "We get it, being sons of a big time mother we have to be cautious of our company as well." Souta smiled at them as they went back to their seats. "So what did you find on them?" Kagome kept on scrolling, "Nothing important that really matters much, but I feel sorry for Kyoya." Souta glared at his sister/brother accusingly "Of course you would sympathize with the out cast huh?"

* * *

AN: First chapter is up, I wanted to make their little boy plan flawless.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sobs*

* * *

Kagome sipped on her bobba tea and tapped away on her phone. She waited by herself in the classroom for everyone else to get done with lunch. Souta usually waited with her, but lately he's been distant. He started taking a different limo then her, and now has switched classes. "What did I do wrong anyway?" Kagome mumbled.

Souta and the host club all came in at once and it was like magnets, the girls came at them all at once. Souta looked over to Kagome and sneered. She stood up calmly and shoved him. A girl yelped as he was shoved into the wall behind him. Everyone formed a circle around the two as they had a standoff, the host club front and center.

"What's your problem? We were so close and then you suddenly started disappearing, why?" Souta glared at her and she could see Inuyasha walk in out of the corner of her eye. _"What are you up to this time Sesshomaru?"_ "Do you want to know why? Ever since mom and grandpa died you act like everything is normal, that mom is still waiting at home cooking dinner and grandpa is still in his shed polishing his artifacts!" Kagome felt a burst of anger in her chest, "I can't feel loss for them because I haven't stayed with them long enough to feel that! Sure I loved them and sure, I mourned them but I can't feel anything other than that.

Ever since I turned fifteen I have been gone from that house for months on end, returned for maybe three days, only to disappear for months again. Like an endless cycle. She took another step, "I have battle scars just like you do, so don't try and be all high and mighty, we already have one Sesshomaru, we don't need another." She then stormed out, intent on blowing off steam.

*time Skippy thingy*

Kagome growled as she got into her limo, "Bring me to the motorcycle shop, I wanna see if it's ready. The man in front nodded and drove, she watched everything pass and heard a throat clear on the other side of her. She whipped around and punched whoever caught her by surprise. She blinked, "Oh, hey Inuyasha." "Don't you hey me, you just busted my face in!" "Don't be such a baby, you'll heal in a couple of minutes"

There was an awkward silence between the two, "So Kagome, about that fight-" "I don't wanna talk about it." They sat in silence once more. Her driver suddenly pulled up to an old shop that said: _"Ookami Motorcycles"_ Inuyasha had a fit, "Don't tell me you're going to see that stupid wolf!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "He has the fastest cars on the planet, I'm pretty sure if I want I motorcycle, I'm going to him for it."

She got out of the limo and slammed the door shut, cutting Inuyasha off from his rant, she went to the drivers side and motioned for the guy to roll down his window. "Just go ahead on home, I'm pretty sure my bike I requested is ready." The driver nodded and as he drove off, he could see Inuyasha glaring at her yelling traitor. "He really is an idiot."

She sighed and went inside, the musty smell of leather invading her nostrils. "Hey Koga! You in here?" She came across a dark blue sleek motorcycle and whistled. it had a note on it, _"Hey Kagome! Sorry I couldn't be here to give you your bike but old fluffy requested that I be in his area so that I can build his stupid new car since the old one got crashed into by and old lady that apparently can't see a car that's parked right in front of her. I hope you like your present._

 _-Your brother Koga."_

"Thanks Koga." She noticed a leather suit and helmet hung over the handles and smirked to herself.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh, The king of the hosts, and angel of angels, was about to have a heart attack. "Why is Kagome driving such a dangerous thing?!" They watched as he once again, left the school on his damn dark blue motorcycle, going at least 90 miles an hour. Kaoru suddenly spoke up, "I asked him how his brother was yesterday since he hasn't been at school and he said "he can go fuck himself." So they must've fought at home too." Kyoya nodded, "Well of course, they might be twins but they aren't like you two, from what Kagome Maru said, they haven't been together in a while."

"Well he is host club material so maybe..."

* * *

That's all folks! I'll be starting to post weekly, on Fridays and Thursdays.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Kagome grumbled, "Maybe I should have taken Inuyasha up on that ride." She was soaking wet in the rain, working out after school, as usual. "Why did they put all the equipment outside again?" She grunted as she did another push up with one hand. "I should have kept my shirt on." She then fell to the ground in exhaustion. "That's strange, usually I'm able to hold out until 345." She felt her body getting heavy before promptly falling asleep. Her last thought was _"Karma is gonna whoop my ass for this."_

* * *

The host club were inside, just finding out that Haruhi was a girl. "Okay guys, so what if I'm a girl, can I go now? Kagome is waiting on me, probably working up a storm out there." Tamaki gasped, "Y-you mean y-you're making t-t-the devil wait on you?!" He hurriedly pushed her out, "Daddy can wait, daughter needs to go there immediately before he kills us all!"

They all sweat dropped as Haruhi was basically kicked out.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she shook Kagome awake. "You're lucky Tamaki's afraid of you enough to think you're more important than him at the moment, or else you would have a cold and I wouldn't be here until nighttime." Kagome sneezed as she and Haruhi got on her motorcycle, "Dammit, I have one already, thanks Haruhi, you joining the host club has given me loads of pain."

Haruhi rolled her eyes behind her black helmet as she held on to Kagome's waist. "Maybe if you joined the host club my debt would be paid off already." Kagome snorted, "Like hell I'm joining that prissy club. Especially since dumbass works there."

Haruhi sighed, "Whatever, just drive."

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she go home, she passed by Sota who had just come home for visiting. "Bitch." "Asshole." They stood glaring at each other before Sota took the first punch, hitting Kagome square in the face. Her head jerked back before she slowly pulled it forward again. "Oh HELL no." She wailed on him, completely pissed off now. "First a cold, then nagging from captain daddy kink, and now this?!"

They both went after each other time and time again, finally, Sota threw her at the wall, but she grabbed onto his uniform tie and they both went through the wall and into the mud. Kagome flopped onto her back and panted. "There, we're even asshole."

* * *

I know it's short but I tried my best. Promise that a longer chapter will come friday December 1st


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own ouran high school host club or inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome came to school the next day in jeans and a plain white long sleeved t-shirt, his hair up in a pony tail and a face mask over his mouth. Her eyebrow twitched as she was pointed at for not only not having her uniform on, but also having something as unpredictable as cold. She was reaching her breaking point and she knew it. She breathed deep slow calming breaths as she made her way to her desk.

She was miserable, and everyone knew, and did not approach the beast because of that. A person stood in front of her desk and plopped a small pink pill, a benadrill from her home and a glass of water in front of her.

She looked up and was surprised to find Souta, who was a bit bruised. He looked away and muttered, "Idiot." Before sitting in the seat beside hers. She hurriedly popped the pill in her mouth and drank the water. She downed it all due to dehydration and Souta panicked. "Wait! Sl-slow idiot Slow! You don't wanna get water logged!"

Unbeknownst to them both, Haruhi was leaning on the doorway to the classroom smiling. "Good job Souta."

* * *

Kagome and Souta stood in front of music room three with Haruhi. "So tell me again why I haven't already walked away?" Souta smacked her upside the head. To help Haruhi pay off her debt and get extra money in the process, you know how Inuyasha is with his weekly allowance from Sesshomaru when it comes to ramen, and you are basically one of his big brothers who looks after him~."

"Bullshit." But went in with Haruhi anyway. Souta smirked, "See you after club Kagome Sempai!" And with that the doors shut behind him. Kagome grumbled when She was bombarded with girls.

"Oh Kagome sempai, you decided to join? I'll order you every day!" "Yeah, and I'll bring you chocolates!" "So will I!" "Hey I'll do it every hour!"

Kyoya looked at Kagome with a gleam in his eye. His glasses flashed as he came up to Kagome. "So you are joining?" Kagome shrugged, "have nothing better to do with my time." Kyoya nodded and instantly there was a seating area just for him. It consisted of black leather couches that had the smell of blue cologne. There was a fluffy but stylish black rug that went with the furniture and in the middle was a tea set.

Kagome picked up one of the cups and let out an appreciative whistle. "Indigo dream tea set, part of the Japanese cherry blossom collection, very nice." He turned back to Kyoya, "You my friend have style and taste it seems."

Kyoya wrote something down in his book. "I simply looked at your likes and dislikes and found that to be your favorite tea set." Kagome chuckled, "stalker." A tick mark appeared on Kyoya's forehead but ignored it.

Kagome sat down and waited boredly. Kyoya rolled his eyes, "You might not get customers today since you weren't registered in the host club yet, not to mention we don't know your type, or have your advertising poster. It's going to take a week for me to get everything ready, and in the meantime you can get used to thing here."

Kyoya handed Kagome two sheets of paper, and a big pamphlet that was at least fifty pages minimum. "Answer those questions and go through the terms before we can accept you, good luck." and with that Kyoya went off to kami knows where.

Kagome looked at the two sheets of paper confused.

 _1\. what is your favorite color._

 ** _dark red and white_**

 _2\. what is your type._

 ** _quiet/lonely/secretive kind of guy_**

 _3\. where are you from._

 ** _Japan, Tokyo_**

 _4\. who are you the heir of._

 ** _Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho_**

 _5\. any medical conditions._

 ** _nothing that you should worry about_**

 _6\. parent/legal guardian._

 ** _Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho_**

 _7\. any siblings._

 ** _Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Souta_**

 _8\. any shyness._

 ** _none of your business_**

 _9\. sexuality._

 ** _I'm for men_**

 _10\. phone number._

 _ **090 - XXXX - XXXX**_

Kagome then looked at the pamphlet, shrugged, and signed at the end, already recalling the jist of things from Haruhi when she complains. He set them both down on the table and tucked his Mont blanc pearl pen into his hair behind his ear and let out a breath. Kagome heard a commotion a little ways off and sweat dropped as Tamaki made a big deal about Haruhi buying "Commoners coffee". But he ignored it.

A little ways off, his enhanced hearing picked up someone saying something really awful. "Oh Tamaki, you don't have to drink just because he bought it, your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap." Now Kagome had to deal with four brothers who do a lot of bullshit while he's away 24/7, but this by far, takes the cake when it comes to being an asshole.

He turned and glared at her, she happened to look at him and feigned innocent, "I was talking to myself." a tick mark appeared on Kagome's forehead and tched, getting out of there as soon as possible before he decided to throttle her until she went limp. As he slammed the door open, he startled Mori who was standing close by. He stormed off to library room 1

* * *

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as he sat in the library, and it was **loud** he grumbled and went to a random shelf. He scrolled through various books and picked up two about the Sengoku period, and Demonology, as well as the famous story of the shikon miko. He carried them out and made his way back to the host club. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a figure in a cloak walk past him and happened to spot his five books.

The man gave an appreciative (creepy) smile, "So your in to Demons?" Kagome nodded, "My family goes way back to the Sengoku period. My eldest brother keeps nagging me on taking responsibility so here I am." The man nodded and passed him, "Good luck." Kagome kept walking on and finally made it to the doors of the host club.

He walked into the room calmly and grabbed his extra bag which he usually leaves at the host club. And then left, grabbing his helmet off of the windowsill. As he made it back through the hallways, his phone rang. "Hello?" _"Hey Kagome, sorry to say, but I had to leave early, so I won't be riding back with you, I called Inuyasha and he should give you a ride home with your bike in the back since it's raining heavily."_ "No thanks Souta I'm fine, I can handle it." Souta sighed at the other end, and Kagome hung up.

He then ran to the parking lot where his bike as well as his leather jacket were. He hurriedly put his jacket on and strapped his bag to the back of the motorcycle and got a text.

 _"Hey Kagome it's Shippo!_

 _I'm having a race today in half an hour if you wanna join. It's on the busiest street in Bunkyo but whatever. I'm sure you'll be there anyway to drive off the stress from Sessho breathing down your neck. Koga's going to be here too, so the racing trio will be united again!"_

Kagome shook his head but hurried on his bike and drove off.

* * *

Inuyasha got out of his black viper and walked into the school. "Okay, Souta said music room 3." He ran down the halls, knowing Kagome is probably pissed for being left here. As he slammed the doors open, everyone was just now packing up, at 7. All attention was on him and he sighed, straitening his kami forsaken suit after coming from a meeting.

"Is Kagome here? I'm picking him up, I'm his older brother Inuyasha. The hosts looked at each other cautiously, (except for Kyoya because you know him.) Haruhi answered, "Umm, he left a while ago, said he was going someplace important and to tell you not to wait up for him." A dangerous aura surrounded Inuyasha. "So you're telling me, that my brother, the heir to Taisho corps, ookami racing, Kitsuine liquor, and Jiniji herbs, went out on his death trap that is a motorcycle, out IN THIS RAIN?!"

Haruhi winced but nodded, "Yeah you know him, won't take no for an answer." Inuyasha grumbled, and then pointed in their general direction. "If he dies and I have to take over the company as the new heir I'm going to kill you all." Inuyasha then raced out of the room, racking his brain for any clues as to where Kagome went.

"Kagome just _wait_ until I get a hold of you and throttle your neck.

* * *

AN: Yeah a longer chapter. it's called make up for something called laziness.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own inuyasha or ouran highschool host club

* * *

Kagome hummed himself a little tune as he raced Koga on the streets of Bunkyo (Illegally of course) _"But fuck that little mouse cause' im an albatrauz." (Albatrauz by AronChupa) "Kagome what the hell are you singing, that shit is getting distracting."_ Kagome chuckled, _"Don't worry wolf breath, if you do get in a wreck I'll make sure to pull you out so I can gloat how I won."_

Kouga weaved through the cars and eventually caught up to Kagome, _"Like hell you will, I'll beat you and we both WON'T get in a wreck, do you hear me? Or else Sesshomaru will kill me if anything happens to you, I swear that guy has a crush on you or something."_ Souta came up by the other side of Kagome in his orange themed bike, right next to Kouga's brown themed one which was a hair length away from hitting Kagome's blue themed one.

 _"What am I chopped fox liver, c'mon we need to get back Inuyasha's calling me and I wanna answer him with a clean conscience this time."_ Kagome and Kouga both nodded their heads, _"Right."_ Shippo and Kouga weaved out of traffic the opposite way the cars were going. But just as Kagome was about to make it to the Wackdonald's parking lot on the other side, a man pulled out a gun.

"Oh HELL no am I just going to sit around and not do something about this, take this mother fuckers!" He shot Kagome in the side, Kagome lost control of her bike for that split second and crashed into him, they both spiraled into the street, Kagome getting a concussion in the process, unconious and bleeding slowly in the middle of the street.

Shippo pulled off his helmet, revealing wild red hair in a waist length low pony tail and several hoop piercings. "Shit, Kouga, I need to do my fox magic to make Kagome innocent, while you hack the cameras and make it all look like a freak accident of some sort, make sure to cut out the racing, don't wanna get caught either.

Kouga nodded and pulled out his phone while Shippo wiped minds all around. _"You all saw this man suddenly pull a gun on three motorcyclists who were just following the rules of the road. The three saw this and tried to pull into a Wackdonald's parking lot to safety. The man shot the blue motorcyclist before he could get away and suddenly lost control of his bike, leading to right now, this is the man's fault."_

"Alright I'm done Kouga, how about you?" "Already called an ambulance, informed the police what happened and whiped the cameras and made new tape based on our movements. I also made sure to slow down our bikes to make it look like we were going the proper speed as the rest of the cars."

Shippo took out his phone, "Okay I'm calling Inuyasha now." _"Hello?"_ "INUYASHA, It's me Shippo, listen we were on our way to the family mansion after a shopping spree in Bunkyo since we thought that Kagome could use some GOOD company while he was driving home, then some guy turned physco. We saw the gun and tried to pull into a Wackdonald's parking lot, but the guy got Kagome and then Kagome lost control because of her wound and then one thing let to another and now Kagome is unconscious in the middle of the street."

 _"Okay, I've already got Kagome's phone tracked and I'm coming immediately, make sure that Sesshomaru DOESN'T KNOW until Kagome is awake or he'll kill us all for not protecting Kagome better, got it?"_ "Right, bye."

Shippo hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. His break was short lived when the medics arrived and started undressing Kagome HELMET INCLUDED to check for any more wounds, while the locals who had gotten out of their cars to help and restrain the man were reassured the police who had arrested him for questioning. The national news got shots of the wreck and Kagome and the man and made it into some tragic story that sounded way worse than it originally was.

Shippo felt a chill go up his spine. "H-Hey Kouga, di-did we tell the news n-not to show K-K-Kagome's face?" "No why?" "Well fluffy-sama always watches the news and leaves his notifications on for it." "Yeah so...oh fuck me sideways in my own den next to Ayame." Kouga also took off his helmet, revealing a pierced eyebrow and a tattoo of a wolf on his adam's apple. "We are so dea-."

Kouga was cut off by the ring of Shippo's phone. The caller I.D. showed Fluffly sama, aka Sesshomaru. "OH GOD HE NEVER CALLS FIRST UNLESS IT HAS TO DO SOMETHING WITH KAGOME." They heard a snap to their right and saw the news camera get a clear picture of their faces as the other two motorcyclists. Sesshomaru then hung up himself.

"H-Hey Kouga, any chance you could see through the live cameras and look for a white lamborgini with red sakura blossoms, much like Sesshomaru's lord clothes, on it?" Kouga shakily faced his phone again and typed a few things in, and gasped. "He's heading this way at rapid speed, he's three blocks down already, HOW?!" Shippo gulped, "Didn't he have a me-meeting here with Jiniji not too long ago?"

They spotted the ambulance about to put Kagome in and ran for it. Kouga made a quick call, "Hey guys can you please pick up Kagome's Shippo's and Your's truely's bikes somewhere in Bunkyo? yea thanks bye." They rushed in and one of the medics tried to stop them. "Shove it our lives DEPEND on it." As soon as Kagome was in they shut the door and raced off.

They saw Sesshomaru pass them on their way out and breathed out. They held their breath again as Sesshomaru swerved mid drive like a boss and was now following the ambulance. Shippo sobbed, "Well this is it, I'm dead and gone, help Kagome with the company will you?" Kouga slapped him across the face while the medics worked around them sweat dropping and occasionally looking out the window as well and casting them pitying glances.

 _"Must be their dad or something, probably why their so eager to get away." "Well with the show the guy just put on and their desperateness, they must really think their gonna die."_

"Shut up and don't talk like that, after all I'm gonna die too." "Maybe we can hire some body guards at the hospital?" "And risk Sesshomaru committing homicide, I don't thing so, he would still get away with it anyway, just like we do all the time."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha or ouran high school host club

* * *

Koga paced the hallway, occasionally scanning the area to make sure the coast was clear. Suddenly someone jumped behind him. "HOW'S OUR FAVORITE IDENTICAL TWIN?" Koga screeched as he whipped around and saw Hiten standing there laughing like a maniac.

* * *

flash back

 _"Wait Inuyasha don't! 'Eh? but I'm gonna end Naraku and the jewel! it needs to be shattered." "Give me the jewel Inuyasha." "Keh." Kagome hugged it to her chest and had a look of complete concentration as she wished on the jewel. Suddenly Inuyasha didn't have his ears and his cheeks had purple jagged stripes and grew taller. Rin had two magenta stripes on each cheek and her skin was paler and hair darker. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise as he pulsed and a sword was strapped to his side, a red katana with the jewel's emblem on the sheath._

 _Miroku yelped as a sudden pain burst through his palm before going away entirely, his wind tunnel was gone! Sango cried in joy for him as they hugged, Kohaku officially by her side and memories put at ease about his father's and comrade's deaths. Hiten and Bankotsu, as well as Kagura rised from the soil and stood (naked) on the once battlefield. Shippo cried out in joy when an orange fox came out from the bushes and nuzzled him._

 _The soul stealers came out from nowhere and souls were set free as Kagome's own soul returned to her. Naraku turned human and then was blown into the wind, his ashes flying in the wind. The earth pulsed as the trees and plants grew back and all around the country people came back to life for their families, the jewel that once tainted them making them pure again._

 _Kagome smiled as blood trickled out her mouth, she whispered something inaudible even to the demon ear, and dissipated in balls of light, going out towards the sky, and the well disappearing._

* * *

"Man, if you don't keep sneaking up on me like that, someday I'm going to come into your room and chop off all that hair on your pretty little head off. And what do you mean identical? Their fraternal." "No dumbass, their identical like the Hitachiin twins, Kagome wears contacts remember?" Koga stood there for a second and blinked, aw shit, (Apology to the readers, I got confused about fraternal and identical twins, some of you were probably scratching your heads like what the hell is Rin talking about. The Taisho twins are identical twins like the Hitachiin twins, Kagome just wears emerald contacts because of sentimental reasons.)

"I totally forgot about that. Anyways why are you here?" Hiten grinned and pulled out a snickers, "To see the show, and give this to Sesshomaru as a joke. Also I wanted to know what was going on with Inuyasha and Kagura and why they're so close, and to see if Shippo has gotten married yet, and if he's ever going to let Rin get married, not that Sesshomaru isn't back up or anything."

"Oh yeah? well what about you and Bankotsu? I heard you almost got to second base with him, before he caught on of course." Hiten went red in the face, "We-well I uh-, So how about you and Ayame?" Koga glared at Hiten's oh-so-subtle subject changing skills. "Horrible, she thinks I'm cheating on her and demands a divorce. After 500 years and this?! Next thing you know Inuyasha is going to join the devil's crew."

"Yeah well after this charade of your, I doubt that it won't be disbanded by Sesshomaru." "Not if Kagome can help it, one look and he turns into a little puppy begging for attention, Kagome has got him wrapped around her finger." "Speaking of her, when is he going to change her back?" "In between semesters he said, but I doubt Kagome can wait any longer, she's about to go mad."

Just a little teaser before the -LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG- chapter next


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own ouran high school host club or inuyasha.

* * *

Everyone at school looked at Kagome amazed as he limped through the halls with a sachel. "Damn him, I'll kill him when he gets back."

flashback:

 _Kagome sat in a hospital bed with an oxygen tube shoved down his throat and several bandages wrapped around his torso. Sesshomaru walked in and immedieatly people came in and tried to shoo him out. He glared, and called the mansion medics and told them what had happened. "There's no need to try and stop me, my personel are coming to get Kagome whether you like it or not. I'll pay the bill and give you a donation, but you're foolishness has made me angry, so I suggest that you GET OUT." They filed out after seeing his red eyes,_

 _He then strode over to the bed and peeled off the medical tape and pulled out the tube, Kagome sitting up and coughing. "Thanks Sesshomaru, don't know how much longer I could last with that thing shoved down my throat." Sesshomaru looked away with a melencholy look on his face, "Maybe you wouldn't need saving if you wouldn't race with those idiots." Kagome huffed, "Fluffy we've been over this, they are basically my only friends, and the devils crew is the only place where I can really take advantage of my current situation."_

 _"You can race like anyone else legally, just say the word and I'll register you, but instead you turn around and go and do something completely idiotic and stupid on one of the busiest streets of Japan." Kagome glared, "And? At least it's more fun than staying inside and studying for absolutely nothing. I already know more than enough to make a family business happen and a long lasting career. You're just making me do this for your own entertainment. "MIKO! Quit acting like a spoiled child, everything I do is for your sake, now listen to reason and disband the devil's crew."_

 _Kagome's bangs covered her eyes as he called her that nickname, "Just go Sesshomaru, I'm going to stay at Shippo's." Sesshomaru huffed and walked out of the room in his usual icy facade._

 _end flashback._

"Calling me Miko and then demanding that I disband the crew? I don't fuckin think so you dog bastard." Souta was mad at her, Sesshomaru was mad at her, Inuyasha was mad at her, there were a bunch of people that weren't too pleased with her at the moment, but she didn't really care. Kagome made her way to the host club, deciding to skip class was a much more appealing idea than going to apologize. As he hobbled through the doors, there was a unisions of welcome, which she of course ignored.

She made her way over to her couch and sat down with a huff, secretly exhausted. She couldn't heal her wound now that the social media knew about it, and had to deal with it until it healed naturally. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, pretending not to hear the whispers of other students. "Is that Kagome?" "Yeah what is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the hospital?" "It doesn't matter now, he needs to get in costume, the ladies are soon going to arrive soon for morning club hours."

Tamaki popped up in his usual 'beautiful prince attitude' "Oh Kagome! Look at your costume, you're supposed to be Haruhi's guard!" Kagome looked over at the costume without turning her head. It was placed on a rather detailed mannequin of herself, she had no top, and her bottoms consisted of fine cloths that wrapped around her torso. No shoes, and a lot of gold and sliver necklaces embedded with jewels of all kinds. And to add the final touch, there was a dark red and white speckled rose with black as the base in the mannequins hand. She gave Tamaki the 'are you really fucking serious' look. He shoved her in a dressing room and smiled, get changed! and shoved the mannequin in there as well.

Kagome sighed and stripped off her shirt where the bulled wound lay in the middle of her back, a large and nasty bruise had spread to below her back and over her shoulders, like a pretty blooming flower of death. She winced every time she moved, too sore to even walk. But she resolved and wrapped more bandages on her body and put her costume on, walking out with her bored face on.

All the hosts were already busy with their ladies. And since it was still a few days before everything was finished, true to his words, there were no customers for her, which she was of course glad for. She walked over to the snacks table a found a bottle of Mia dolcea and raised her eyebrow. "Fine wine? But most of these hosts are first years." She shrugged and poured it in a wine glass anyway. He then walked over to a decorative pillar and silently sipped on his wine and watched the action progress.

Then a truly beautiful woman came through. Red hair and fox like feature-wait. Shippo. She grinned at the mischief that formed in her head. She giggled as Koga came through as well. both had their hair on but make up was added lightly. As demons they were already quite feminine. Add a few human spells to the mix and they could be worthy enough to be a kings bride.

He walked over to both of them who were currently being the center of attention by the twins and Tamaki. He butted in, he gave a fanged smirked and bowed elegantly while still holding his wine glass without a drop moving. "Why hello dolls, might I ask you're names, or is this the scene where I am left with only a glass slipper?" Shippo put a fan over his face and Koga covered his mouth, holding in their laughter. "Oh, how generous of you, the host club king, to grace us with your roguish presence, only a king befitting of your status would wear so much glamour and such fine robes and drink only the finest wine.

Each compliment given to him was like an arrow to the chest to Tamaki. "What a beautiful rose, black, mysterious, dark red, crying out for help, and white, for a ray of hope. You're emotions show in your colors well, you are truly a man worth our attention." They both grabbed one of his arms, being mindful of his drink and they swept him away to his pillar where he had been previously a wall flower.

* * *

(with the group) **(hikaru)** (Kaoru) **_(together_** )

The twins stared dumbstruck after the most unsocial host in the club, who had just captured two beautiful women with a single smirk and a few sentences. **"Did he just?"** "He did." _**"He just moved from the rank of a common lower class all the way to supreme king."**_ Kyoya nodded thoughtfully, "And with the bandages, it adds the tough/mysterious rouge effect, and at the same time, pronounces his abs." Haruhi chuckled, "He is one sneaky man."

* * *

back with the devil's crew.

"Ok Kagome, we were hoping for a prank a thought you could help us. Shippo nodded, "It'll be both touching and a little bit disturbing at the same time, wanna join?" Kagome shrugged and grinned, "What the heck, I'm already going to hell anyway, so what's the plan?" Shippo grinned. The chandelier up there is awfully dangerous with all that glass, it would be horrible if it fell and sprayed all over us with those dangerous shards, if only a king embedded with courage filled jewels could help us?

I would then make such a big deal about it and he would say he was fine while wincing from his previous wound still open and sore. The morning club would be called off and yo- _**he**_ would probably get the day off for the rest of the day and get to go home with his baby brother and his friend the Ookami." Kagome grinned and hid a thumbs up for only them to see. Shippo snapped his fingers and a small fox fire appeared unnoticed except for Mori, who scrunched his eyebrows together. Shippo saw this and silently cursed.

He made the flame come from one of the candles and sighed in relief as he was now covered. The chandelier groaned as the fire ate away at the flimsy metal. People murmured nervously as they looked up at the chandelier and backed away. The three a little ways off played dumb and continued fake talking to each other, Shippo danced off to the snack bar and was right under it.

The chandelier suddenly fell and Kagome noticed, he ran towards Shippo and in desperation jumped and covered her as the chandelier hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces, piercing his back. Kagome grinted her teeth, _"think of the crew, think of the freedom, c'mon it's all in your head."_ _ **"Bullshit idiot, is this really worth it?"**_ _"Shut up guilty conscience."_

Kagome then fell on her side, being careful of her now _fucked_ up back. Mori was the first one over, pulling him up and being mindful of the glass. "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded, holing her tongue from screaming out in pain as her skin shifted every time she moved.

 _"All this for a prank, I'll kill em for even suggesting it."_

"Join the host club they said, it'll be **_fun_** they said." Kagome grumbled as she snatched her clothes and her bag from the dressing room and stormed out, intent on going to the nurses room.

"Wow Kagome is really pissed." Tamaki sighed, "Well you can't blame him, even with all that muscle it would still hurt with all that glass wedged in him back." Kyoya came up behind them, "Speaking of which, it seems titanium can be flammable like the rumors say." Shippo came up behind them with his fan, "Where did that kind king go? I as would my sister would like to thank him for saving me."

Honey looked thoughtful, "Maybe the nurses room? But I don't really know, I heard Kagome is really stubborn and doesn't like the nurses office." **_"Sounds about right."_** Koga and Shippo thought at the same time.

* * *

Ahh finally my painfully long chapter is completed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own ouran highschool host club or inuyasha

* * *

 _"Kagome, don't resist, let me take you."_ A man with tentacles shooting out his back towards her ran after her. She screamed as she was caught and then-

Kagome woke up with a jolt, his breathing heavy and desperate. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream." Kagome chanted as he tried to calm down. He was back in his room, in Kitsuine manor. He was currently naked with more bandages than should be necessary wrapping around his upper body. "That's right, I get the week off because of the whole incident." The red silk sheets pooled to the floor as he got out of bed and opened his door. He knew that at this hour both Koga and Shippo were probably already at work.

It was 9:00 a.m. on a weekend and Kagome walked down the stairs, not even worried about walking around naked in the house. As he passed the living room on the third floor he heard hushed whispers and stopped, walking back up and going through the back hallway where the living room bathroom was located. He peeked around the corner and saw the whole host club sitting on the couch.

Haruhi noticed his head and smiled, hey sempai...SEMPAI COVER YOURSELF!" Haruhi noticed his nudity and immediately covered her eyes. It brought the attention of the others who did spit-takes of a naked Kagome. Kagome reached into the bathroom and grabbed a fluffy black body towel and wrapped it around his waist and held it as he walked out into the open.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. At. MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Tamaki flinched as he held a nervous smile on his face, "W-well we were invited by Souta to talk about something and he told us to wait here."

Kagome's eye twitched, "That bastard is here!?" Towel forgotten, Kagome stormed all through the manor looking for him, "COME OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKER SO I CAN KICK YOU AND ICE PRICK'S ASS!"

Honey blinked as they once again saw a nude Kagome run all through the house with murderous intent evident in his eyes. "Did they get in a fight again? I know it's completely normal for brothers to fight but they really did it this time." Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he typed away on his computer. "Well Souta gave me a file to download and I found this, it looks like this meeting has something to do with the infamous devil's crew.

Apparently, Kagome is apart of it and that's the reason he got hurt in the first place." Tamaki blinked in surprise, "So you're saying this whole thing has to do with the fact that Kagome is just 'living it up' as commoners call it?"

Kyoya nodded, "So it seems."

Kagome stopped when he heard the last of the conversation and pointed at Kyoya, "YOU, Don't say a word about this to ice prick or I'll dishonor you, I'll Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, who else do you have?" Kagome's phone suddenly rang on the couch and Kagome froze. He picked it up and answered. "Surprise mother fucka, it's me Kagome, who just woke up and found the whole host club in my damned living room. Care to explain you rat bastard?"

There was arguing on both sides of the line before Kagome promptly hung up. "Fuck it, whatever, I don't even care anymore. He wants to try and black male me? Go right on fucking head." Kagome then went back upstairs to get dressed.

 **"Wow, Kagome is really mad, and has cussed more than usual to top it all off."** "I know I would be too if my family tried to control my actions."

Kagome came back down with his hair in a braid and wearing a black top and silver swim shorts. He had his motorcycle keys in hand as well as his helmet as he put black flip flops on. "I'm going for a swim, any place in mind?"

Kyoya nodded, "actually, I do."

* * *

Kagome followed the limo as they went to the Ootori resort. Kagome couldn't believe he had actually agreed to this, he should've just went to the damn beach. They were finally slowing down when they came to a very big dome-like structure. Getting the idea, Kagome then quickly sped ahead and Tamaki stuck his head out the window, "Are you and idiot? You can get yourself killed!" Kagome pressed the com in his helmet _"Get off my back, what are you? My mom?"_ It went to the other com that was hooked up to Kyoya's phone.

He entered the dome first and turned off his helmet so he didn't have to listen to Tamaki's nagging. He noticed all the technology and tched, "I definitely am considering going back to the beach right about now." He saw the various surfboards lined up against the wall opposite of the sandy bank and grinned, he stripped off his shirt and shoes and jumped over the check-in and grabbed a plain white one and looked at the guide board. "Let's see, the surf spot is right...here!" He ran as fast as he could to the spot, which took about five minutes thanks to his training while it would take someone like Tamaki an hour and marveled at the waves.

"Wow, they're so lifelike." He quickly got on the waves and surfed to his heart's content for about 20 minutes until something went wrong. "What the hell?" He was thrown off his board and into the water, crashing at the waves mercy and hitting his head on various rocks. _"I'm gonna be struck dumb before the day's even over!"_ Kagome fought as hard as he could, hacking as he inhaled water, he momentarily got confused which was up and crashed into the sandy floor.

 _"Fuck me! Fuck Ice prick! Fuck Souta! Fuck dog breath! Fuck me both ways till sunset!"_ Kagome cursed as much as he could in his head as he fought for breath, finally being slammed into the floor one more by a particularly big wave before it was calm again. Kagome gasped for breath as he dragged himself to the shore. "Fuck *gasp* Kyoya and *Wheeze* His water *cough* park." Kagome got up and started wandering until he eventually found Honey struggling to get to shore in his obnoxious float.

"So Honey, how did you end up here?" "Oh, silly Tama-chan and Hikaru and Kaoru were having a water gun fight and Tama-chan accidentally slamming into the defense totem pole for emergencies, washing me away." "Hmm, seems like an idiotic thing for Tamaki to do." It was quiet except for Honey's chat about cake, which Kagome gladly conversed in, seeing as he also loved sweets.

They then were attacked by armed men. Honey got into a fighting stance, while Kagome just stood there looking bored, putting four fingers into her swimwear and hooking the thumbs on the rim seeing as he didn't have any pockets. He yawned and punched his way through, both getting out of it and then seeing the group. "Took ya long enough ya bastards.

* * *

woooooooooooooooooow I updated without being told! new accomplishement!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own ouran highschool host club or inuyasha

* * *

Kagome blinked as they explained everything to him, "Wait so let me get this strait, you bastards decide to screw around and cause trouble just for the sake of a vacation? If you ask me this is a nightmare, half drowned and attacked all in one day." The twins whispered to Tamaki, "Kagome is taking this oddly well." Tamaki nodded, "Did he take something?"

Kagome ignored them and started the trek back with the others. By the time they came back, it was almost evening, and Kagome was very tired. He grabbed his clothes and went to the males dressing room, putting on a clean pair of polo boxers and white shorts, and throwing his damp swim shorts over his shoulder. As he walked back out he found that everyone else was already dry and dressed. "Is there another bathroom around here or what?"

Kyoya nodded, "Several are in the area actually." He shrugged and waved goodbye. "I guess it's time to face the bastard." He walked out and got on his motorcycle, giving the S.W.A.T. wannabes the bird on his way out the parking lot.

* * *

It didn't take long to come back home to Taisho mansion. He walked through the door and found Souta in the kitchen by the sitting room. Kagome ignored him and grabbed a piece of toast off his plate of breakfast/dinner. Souta glared at him, "You could have died, what the hell were you thinking?" Kagome rolled his eyes, "I was thinking I was having fun till that dumb fuck decided he wanted to come strait out of fast and furious."

Souta winced at his logic. "Just don't do it again will you?" Kagome rolled his eyes, "If I promise to keep it on the track, will you and ice prick quit riding my ass about it?" Souta played with his eggs which served as eyes to his smiley bacon. "Maybe." He mumbled, knowing that if the whole thing was this simple, than Sesshomaru had no right to try and shut the whole thing down.

Kagome nodded, "Good, you took away my gender, don't take away my only outlet too." And with that, Kagome left.

* * *

Kagome began the long walk up the stairs to the top floor, he sighed, he really needed a break.

*time skippy thingy to the next day cause I'm lazy*

Kagome sat at his couch and hummed, like usual, only a couple girls requested him and left, not wanting to be around the hot tempered boy. He got up and sighed, he had a head ache and didn't really want to deal with anyone, but at the same time, he didn't like being alone, so who to sit with today? Tamaki? Nah, to annoying, Haruhi? Nah, just nah. The twins? HELL no, Kyoya? Maybe if he was paid.

Honey and Mori it is then, he walked over lazily to Mori since he was the quiet one and sat down by him. They all gave him questioning looks. He grumbled and looked away, "I got lonely." The girls awwed, "So on the outside he's a prick but on the inside he's just a softie!" His eyebrow twitched at being called a prick. While Kagome was brooding, Mori was blushing at how close he was, their thighs were touching!

Kagome however didn't notice and kept his thoughts to himself, after all Kagome was in his opinion, quite skittish and shy. Mori had put his arms up on the couch rim, pretending not to notice as well, _"Maybe we could be friends?"_ he thought hopefully.

* * *

IM ON A ROLL HERE WHOOOOOO


End file.
